teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek and Paige
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and Human Paige Krasikeva Derek and Paige met as teenagers in high school, where Derek was a star basketball player and Paige was a young and talented cellist. At first, Paige believed Derek to be just another arrogant jock, but after getting to know each other, they fell in love. Their favorite meeting place was the Abandoned Distillery on the outskirts of town, where they would canoodle and spend time together alone. However, Derek was so in love with Paige that, when his uncle Peter Hale remarked that their relationship would end badly upon her realization that Derek was a Werewolf, he was able to convince him that the only way to ensure they stayed together was to turn Paige into a Werewolf as well. Unfortunately for both Derek and Paige, though they were able to convince Ennis, an Alpha Werewolf in town for the summit led by Derek's mother Talia Hale, to give Paige the Bite, she ultimately rejected the transformation. Derek brought the dying Paige to the root cellar under the Nemeton to hide, and, at Paige's request, he snapped her neck to end her suffering. However, unbeknownst to Derek at the time, this act would change his glowing gold Beta eyes to turn blue and gave the Nemeton a spark of power due to the fact that Paige's death was technically a virgin sacrifice. Throughout Teen Wolf Trivia *Derek and Paige's relationship is shown to have many parallels to the relationship between Scott McCall and Allison Argent: **Derek and Paige were each other's first love, just like Allison and Scott. **Both Paige and Allison died in their respective loves' arms, and both were killed by supernatural creatures; Paige by Werewolves Ennis (indirectly) and Derek (directly), and Allison by an Oni demon). **Both girls' deaths were the catalyst for major supernatural events in Beacon Hills: ***Paige's death gave the Darach Jennifer Blake the power to survive and eventually wage war against the Alpha Pack by committing human sacrifices, causing the deaths of twelve human citizens and two members of the Alpha Pack, Ennis and Kali. It also indirectly led to the Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual performed by Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski, which gave the Nemeton even more power and drew more supernatural creatures to it like a beacon. ***Allison's death led Meredith Walker to enact Peter Hale's plans for the Deadpool, a hit-list of supernatural creatures who were then pursued by professional assassins, Hunters, and amateur killers seeking the huge payouts for everyone on the list. Her death also inspired Kate Argent, Allison's newly-resurrected Werejaguar aunt, to go after Scott and the McCall Pack due to the fact that she believed they were Allison's true killers. **Both boys were Werewolves who were keeping their supernatural identities a secret from their human girlfriends, not knowing that both ladies had already learned the truth about the supernatural even before learning their boyfriends' secrets. Gallery 3x08 Paige dying.jpeg Visionary derek paige.jpg Derek and paige visionary.gif Tumblr mqdi1hjdAs1qjs54zo6 250.gif Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Young Derek and Paige run off to the distillery.png Normal tw308-0481.jpg Paige-Derek-Visionary.png Derek-Paige-308-Visionary.gif Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Needs Help